


Boys Like You

by FrazzledDragon



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Fluff, Lots of stuff happens, M/M, adam is v soft around ronan, idk man, kinda hard to describe, ronan is v protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledDragon/pseuds/FrazzledDragon
Summary: Ronan and Adam had a fight, so when Adam gets inexplicably attacked, Ronan blames himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Ronan, whilst appearing to be one of the most complicated of the group, was not so complex. There were three things that defined Ronan Lynch, and those three things weren’t so hard to comprehend.  
1\. He loved the adrenaline and satisfaction that came from doing the unexpected or the illegal.  
2\. He loved his family more than anything- his real family. Meaning, Gansey, Adam, Noah, Blue, Matthew, and Chainsaw.  
3\. He was gay. He had known that for a long time. Especially for a certain workaholic, self-sacrificial, dirty blond friend of his and he wasn’t certain why.

He wished Adam understood this. For the first time in a long time, he felt genuine regret at what he had done, how he had used his endless anger with another human.  
Now he sat, silent and alone in his black car, wondering if he should go apologize to the boy who hadn’t called him very nice names either. He was still outside Monmouth Manufacturing. His shaved head leaned back against the headrest; so much about dealing with Adam was a mystery to Ronan - more than normal conversation was.

Ronan wasn’t soft, not like Blue or Gansey or even Noah most days (although Noah was more in a physical sense than anything). He was sharp, rough, contradicting, abrasive, vulgar, violent, moody, fast, morally grey, and scary. He knew this. This was how he survived and he didn’t know any other way. He could box, better than either of his brothers (no matter what they said on the matter) and had no qualms with maiming or murder, if it had the right motivation behind it.

But Adam… Adam was not like that. He wasn’t the opposite of him; no, that wasn’t it either. Adam was firm. He had his principles, things he wouldn’t bend on no matter who pushed what or where. He was determined to be his own person, never leaning on anyone he didn’t have to. He was still pissed off at Gansey for covering his rent at St. Agnes. He still hadn’t made the connection that that had nothing to do with Gansey, even though Gansey had put it eloquently and significantly less eloquently that he had not, in no uncertain terms, covered his rent. He confessed it had crossed his mind, but had even gone so far to show Adam his banking history, further proving he had nothing to do with it.

Adam was elegant. He wasn’t what Ronan would consider hot - not really. He was the best representation of Henrietta Ronan could think of; he could see the sloping hills and jagged cliffs in his physique. He could see the sky in Adam’s eyes, and everything else in the bags underneath them. He was impossible. He sacrificed himself and walked away alive. He would work and work for what he wanted, and even when you could weigh the exhaustion in his eyes on a scale, he would still work. He was confident, but yet somehow the least confident person Ronan knew. He wanted so little, but was willing to give everything for it.

Ronan knew he was falling for Adam the moment the dream, two weeks ago had begun.

Firstly, he was in St. Agnes, in Adam’s apartment. Many dreams started out like this though, so there was little surprise there. But what had come next was what made it memorable. Firstly, it hadn’t been a nightmare. Usually, if it started in St. Agnes, it ended in something utterly unsaintly.

He and Adam were doing Latin homework. Adam was better at Latin than Gansey, sure, but neither had anything on Ronan. Ronan was practically fluent. So, it wasn’t so far out that Ronan might assist Adam. (Without his consent of course, Adam would never condone help from someone else. The very idea was ludicrous. However, if Ronan happened to say exactly the answer to a problem just by happenstance… That was okay, of course.)

It was warm. It was quiet. It was… uneventful, for the longest time, if you weren’t paying attention. For Ronan, the perspective was all out of whack, and he watched him and Adam do homework like an out-of-body experience. Which was odd, but not so much so (especially in dreams) that any of this seemed out of line for Ronan, until Adam’s hand landed on Ronan’s thigh and stayed there, resting lightly.

They were sitting next to each other at the only table in his apartment. They were close enough that some (minimal) contact was expected, like children in a school-bus seat. It was inevitable. He had brushed shoulders with Adam before. Even laid on his lap before. But it was usually he who initiated it and he who ended it soon after. This was not the case.

Watching from above but feeling the warmth on his leg, Ronan’s subconscious jaw dropped as Adam’s hand drifted seamlessly up to rest on his lower back. It was soothing, exciting, heavenly, and shockingly enough Adam didn’t seem the slightest bit concerned.

A few seconds in the dream later, Adam’s hand had drifted from Ronan’s side to his cheek, thumb stroking over the scars, old and new. It was like Adam wasn’t even aware he was doing it, certainly not aware of the effect it was having. He smiled at him, a smile Ronan hadn’t seen in so long. A smile he wasn’t aware he missed until he saw it again.

Adam had pressed a kiss above his brow, then grabbed his hand and set something in it. A spare copy of his house key.

“Go get your things and stay here with me tonight, okay? It’ll be more fun than Latin,” Dream-Adam had promised.

Ronan had woken up with Adam’s house key, a perfect replica, in his hand. He couldn’t believe it when he woke. It had gone in the drawer with the Pig’s copied keys. But he had never wanted something so much as to know if Adam would actually treat him like that. If he could treat Adam like that. Soft. Gentle.

Like he was with Chainsaw. Except with Adam. More boy, less raven.

More boy, less raven. There was his motto, he vowed, as he turned the ignition. Dream-Adam’s house key was in his pocket, in case Adam wouldn’t let him in. He swore, this time, he wasn’t going to make Adam mad. He was going to be… nice? He wasn’t sure how to be nice. Well, he was going to try to not be a prick in any case.

His sleek, Aglionby-esque car purred as it pulled onto the road toward St. Agnes, but Ronan’s mind was distracted. He was trying to figure out how to apologize without looking like a pathetic idiot and also without acting like a selfish asshole. He was neither pathetic nor selfish, he was fairly certain. Assholish… that depended on who he was talking to.

He pulled into the gravel parking lot, the wheels satisfyingly crunching as the BMW rolled to a stop. He pulled out the keys, locked the car doors and wandered up towards Adam’s door, nervousness and oddly enough, embarrassment flooding him. Ronan couldn’t help but wonder what this looked like to a stranger. A snake like him chasing after a puppy like Adam, begging forgiveness. People would stop and watch.

So much for not looking like a pathetic idiot.

He knocked softly on the door, surprised that he couldn’t already hear Adam walking around. The apartment wasn’t especially sound-proof and Adam wasn’t particularly guarded in his own home. 

Especially not when he was in any way annoyed or irritated.

He knocked thrice more, concern growing. It was only a couple minutes after midnight - early for any of the Aglionby boys to be asleep. He knew for a fact that Adam didn’t work tonight. So… where was he? What was he doing? Was he ignoring Ronan? Their fight hadn’t been that abnormal or heated. It had been heated, for sure, but no one threw punches and no one said anything that hadn’t been said before.

Anxiety gnawed at Ronan’s gut, when he heard Adam moaning. From where he stood, there were two walls and doors between him and Adam’s bed. After first he was affronted and slightly disgusted, a snarl of jealousy clawing its way up and snaking between his organs. But, then he realized these moans were not those of pleasure, not those elicited between lovers. These were those of the panicked, the pained, the drugged, or the trapped. Pulling the key to Adam’s apartment out of his pocket, he had a split-second moral debate.  
He put the key into the lock and gently coaxed it open. The door was silent on its hinges and the key slid out of the lock like it had been especially made for it, not as though Ronan had constructed in a dream two weeks ago.

The apartment was haunting in the dark, only the sounds of Adam reaching Ronan’s senses. Everything was upturned. Time slowed.

Ronan recognized the scene before him, eerie deja vu causing the series of events to come together in his mind like a puzzle.

Adam had come home angry. When Adam got emotional, like his father or like Ronan, he had a tendency to hit or kick. Not like his father in the way he didn’t want to hurt anyone, he just needed the sensation to drag him back to his senses. Some papers and other light weight things were on the floor, broken or scattered.

Then something had happened. Someone had broken in, the shattered window only adding to the dreadful narrative Ronan’s mind was piecing together. Couches, tables and chairs were strewn across the room, some things in pieces and others almost in pieces. There had been a fight. And Ronan didn’t think Adam was the winner.

Ronan vowed to teach Adam to box better as he followed the thankfully spotty and thin trail of blood Adam’s bedroom door.

He had never been in Adam’s bedroom. That was his space. Ronan respected his space since Adam respected his. It felt like trespassing. Ronan’s heart was pounding.

A pained groan, raspy and scared came from behind the door.

His trepidation left him as he slowly opened the door.

“Adam...” The name came out as a breath, a gasp, a prayer he was okay.

He was tied down to his bed, sweating furiously and struggling against the ropes, eyes screwed shut. His cheeks were stained purples and greens and blacks, further evidence that Ronan was right. More right than he wanted to be.

He came to sit by Adam, untying him quickly. In the dim moonlight, Ronan realized something even more horrible. There were bruises up and down Adam’s forearm. Bruises consistent to that of a syringe. Someone had beaten, bound, and drugged Adam Parrish.

Ronan wasn’t even sure where to start. He had come over to apologize, but now all he felt was horror. It had only been six hours since him and Adam had been slinging vulgar phrases back and forth and Adam had stormed off.

He knew he should call the police. He knew he should call Gansey. He knew he should call Mrs. Parrish. He knew he should call Blue. But as Adam realized he was free, he druggedly snuggled in Ronan’s side, crying shakily. There was no way in hell Ronan was moving now. A little nervously, he wrapped his arm around Adam, rubbing his arm and back. He went through every drug he knew of. Not one came to mind that could have done this, or at least not one you could get your hands on in this country.

Ronan watched as Adam’s eyes rolled, revealing his glazed over eyes. They were so swollen from the beating he had taken, there was hardly anything for him to see. Adam’s hands carefully found Ronan’s shirt and grasped on like it was his only lifeline.

“Adam, it’s… It’s Ronan… Are you… Are you awake?” Ronan felt helplessly out of his depth, even more than he had with apologizing. “I’m… I’m sorry, man. I’m sorry I was angry. I didn’t mean it.”

“R-Ronan…” the shuddery name whispered past Adam’s lips as he grasped tighter to the tattooed high schooler.

“Shh… I’m right here. I won’t leave. I promise.” Ronan wasn’t sure how there Adam was, whether or not his words were making it through the haze of drugs and the undoubted concussion. “I’ll stay until you wake up. No one will touch you. I promise.”

There was another shaky sigh from the attacked boy, as he snuggled closer. Ronan moved so he would be more comfortable. He had never felt so… soft. Sometimes, he felt similar to this with Chainsaw, but this was different. This was a person and this was Adam and this was Adam with no room for inhibitions or anxiety or exhaustion or anything that usually defined him. This was the Adam who needed him the most and he fully intended to help the best he could.

He pulled Adam further into his lap, rotating so he was leaning against the wall with Adam laying against his chest. Adam’s breath was ragged and inconsistent, enough so it almost covered the sound of Ronan’s heart racing.

There were so many things that needed done, so many people that need calling. But Ronan refused to leave Adam until he was at least more conscious than he was currently. He realized with a grim smile that his cell phone was in his pocket, however, and was quickly dialing 9-1-1. The operative was very calm.

“Hello, this is 9-1-1. What is your emergency today?” Probably a woman.

“Hello. My name is Ronan Lynch. I’m at the St. Agnes church in Henrietta, Virginia. Someone’s broken into my friend’s apartment. Apartment 4F. They beat him up pretty badly and had him tied to a bed and drugged by the time I got here. I think they broke through the window. He seems pretty stable right now, but I’m not sure what they gave him. His arm is covered in bruises so he very well could have more than one drug in his system. Could you send an ambulance and some police or something? I think he’s delusional.”

“They’re on their way right now, Mr. Lynch. Is it okay if I stay on the line with you, in case Mr. Parrish has any sort of emergencies until they get there?”

“Of course, ma’am,” Ronan said politely, stroking Adam’s back. That was probably the nicest thing he had said to a conscious person ever.

“Excellent, Mr. Lynch. Can you describe Adam’s breathing to me, please?”

“Sure, hold on.” Ronan concentrated on Adam’s breathing again, listening closely and resting his hand on his back. Adam’s legs suddenly wrapped around Ronan’s. Ronan barely stifled a surprised… noise, before shaking his head. “It’s raspy and kind of irregular, but he’s breathing pretty deeply.”

“Thanks.” She passed this information on to the ambulance and it was a couple minutes before he heard from her again.

“Mr. Lynch, it’ll be about four minutes until the ambulance arrives and five minutes until the police arrive. Thank you for staying on the line. Can you describe Mr. Parrish’s pulse for me?”

“Of course. Just a minute.” Gently, ever so gently, Ronan’s fingers crept around Adam’s wrist, trying to find his pulse. He couldn’t find it, but Adam’s hand misunderstood his purpose and grasped his tightly. He wouldn’t be getting his hand back anytime soon. Ronan just sighed, lifting his other hand and finding Adam’s pulse on his neck. His touch was soft, as he pressed against Adam’s damp neck. His pulse was steady, but far too fast and hard. “His pulse is fast… Too fast. But it’s steady and strong.”

“Thank you, Mr. Lynch. The paramedics just pulled up to the church… and the police are right behind them. Is the door open?” Ronan nodded, listening to the approaching footsteps, before he realized she couldn’t see him.

“Yes, ma’am. Thanks for your help.” It didn’t occur to him until the front door opened that this looked extremely odd and very gay. He smirked. He didn’t move. He hung up on the operative, and called out to the paramedics. “He’s in here! We’re in here!”

 

Through Adam’s drugged, injured haze, he heard Ronan’s voice. “We’re here!” He didn’t know who Ronan could be talking to. He prayed Ronan wouldn’t leave him alone again. He was so scared of the things in the dark. The things that hurt and maimed and ate.

Then everything got loud. He felt Ronan’s warmth leave his side, felt someone else, someone new grab him. He panicked. Where was Ronan?! He heard at least three or four people talking, garbled and busy. Why was he moving!? He wasn’t moving himself - something was moving him smoothly and quickly. There was a pinch on his hand. What was happening?

He tried to open his eyes, tried to fight, but there was nothing but a weak, belated response from his muscles. He couldn’t move. Then he heard Ronan’s worried, distressed, confused shouting.  
Ronan! RONAN! He tried to cry out. He wanted to save Ronan so badly. Ronan had saved him from the dark. He only wanted to return the favor.

 

The paramedic was trying to tie down the distressed teen, but his fighting was making it impossible. They couldn’t risk drugging the poor boy; there was always the chance that that would cause a terrible reaction. But, they were alone and struggling with a teen that wouldn’t calm, no matter what they said. The boy who called was right; this poor kid was delusional.

“R... Ronan… Ronan…” The boy muttered, over and over and over.

“I’m getting Ronan, okay, Mr. Parrish? Stay calm. I’ll get him, but you have to stay still.” Normally, the desires of the patients were for the most part ignored, especially if said patient was delusional. But, on the off chance getting Ronan would calm the boy and provide them a second set of hands, they were willing to go the extra mile for this patient.

That seemed to get through. The boy stilled.

The paramedic ran back toward the church, shouting the name over and over. They heard a response from the teen the police were navigating into a cop car. The paramedic briskly walked over. “Officer, I need that boy. The patient requests his presence. If you still need him when the search has finished, I guarantee he will still be in the hospital grounds.”

“I can also promise that, Officer Rebert.” The boy, Ronan, looked like a little dangerous, but the emotion in his posture at the thought of Adam needing help was clear. This boy did not hurt Adam. This boy only wanted his friend safe.

The officer nodded briskly and Ronan matched their stride.

They made it to the ambulance a few seconds later, and Ronan was instantly talking to Adam, who had startled at the sudden noise. The effect was instantaneous. Adam relaxed, did whatever Ronan said.

“Are you two together?” The paramedic asked, trying to figure out how they would explain this to their superior.

Ronan huffed, a sound they later recognized as wistful laughter. “No, we’re just good friends.”

The paramedic noted the way Ronan’s hand had snaked into Adam’s the second he was within range, the way Adam’s hand gripped his like it was his lifeline, knuckles white. Sure, just good friends.

“I didn’t do this,” Ronan said quietly, eyes raking Adam’s face. “I wouldn’t hurt him. I certainly wouldn’t drug him. I’m not a good person. But I would never do this.” Even if the police officer hadn’t listened, the paramedic trusted this odd teen. “I’ve got a couple charges of road racing… Public intoxication. Nothing like this, though. I don’t… I wouldn’t.”

“I believe you, Ronan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital shenanigans. Probs not what you expected, I'll be honest. I also should mention that the timeline in this story is all fracked to heck, so if you were hoping for something that followed the story, this is not your story. It's also a slowburn. I suck at tags.

It was several hours later when the drugs finally wore off. The doctors had sedated Adam once they had determined that although the drugs in his system were relatively unheard of, they wouldn’t react violently if they were to be met with another medication. Especially since it had been in Adam’s system for a couple hours.

He hadn’t let go of Ronan’s hand once, even in his sleep.

When he woke up, it was gentle and slow. His eyes, still mostly swollen shut, opened slow like they were heavy. His hand didn’t move from Ronan’s, but Ronan sensed he didn’t know where he was yet - hadn’t realized that Ronan was there. Ronan, already feeling the regret and the sadness that was coming, wasn’t about to tell him.

A soft sigh exited Adam’s lips, before it finally seemed to dawn on him he wasn’t sure where he was. Before he could really panic, Ronan squeezed Adam’s hand, “Adam, it’s okay.”

Adam met his eyes, his gaze darting down to where their hands were clasped. He pulled his hand out of Ronan’s, as Ronan had predicted he would, his hands drifting up to feel his face.

“Gah…” Adam winced, looking to Ronan with equal measure fear and apology. “What happened?”

Ronan smiled a little, unsure if the expression was appropriate. “Apparently, I need to teach you to box, before more people break in through your window, wipe the floor with your sorry ass, and pump you full of drugs that Henrietta has never heard of.” He knew joking like this was probably rude and inappropriate, but he had no idea how else to interact with Adam now.

Adam smiled sadly. “So that’s why everything hurts…”

“Do you really not remember?”

Adam couldn’t meet Ronan’s eyes. “I remember some. The drugs were… an experience.”

Ronan grinned what he hoped was a nice grin, not a vicious one. “I’d imagine so. Did you like them? I’m sure I could hook you up with some more, if that’s the case.”

Adam shook his head. He lowered it slowly, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes. His cheeks were stained red, if Ronan wasn’t mistaken. He found it insanely adorable. “Did you really lay with me? And stay with me until I fell asleep?”

There was a barely visible smile on his lips as Ronan blushed a little too. “You asked me to. And you wrapped yourself around me to the point where I couldn’t move, so I didn’t have much of a choice in the matter anyway.”

“Thanks, Ronan. It means… It means a lot.” Ronan didn’t need to look at him to know that Adam meant it. Sincerely and completely.

Ronan nodded solemnly. “Gansey and Blue and Noah are going to visit later. Gansey’s convincing the police that I didn’t do this to you. Blue and Noah are trying to figure out what was stolen, other than your drug virginity.”

“The police think you did this? You, who wouldn’t drug someone if it killed you? You, who only fights if it’s fair? That’s ridiculous. Even I could tell them you didn’t attack me.”

Ronan shrugged. “You might have to. The police are convinced that I was involved. The only reason I’m still here and I didn’t go home to get you clothes or something is I am quarantined to the hospital. If I try to leave the hospital, I will be arrested. They have no evidence, so they can’t actually arrest me yet, but it’s okay. Don’t worry about anything.”

Adam just stared at Ronan. “Sure.”

“What do you remember from your time tripping?” He was trying to lighten the mood, but it was clear from Adam’s expression had had failed.

“I remember hurting. I remember fear. I remember being cold.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“Wh... What?” Ronan tried to recall whether not he had apologized yet in this particular conversation.

“I was delusional on drugs, not deaf,” he said kindly. “I heard you. Just really slowly and really blurrily.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“You’re sorry? I should thank you… I mean, you coincidentally came over to my house and probably saved my life. Wait… how did you get into my house? It was locked from the inside and the thieves got in through the window… I always lock it. Did you break my door? Is that what you’re sorry for?”

Ronan, for the first time in a long time, was visibly nervous. His gaze darted to his lap and his hands clasped in his lap tightly. He shook his head decisively.

“You’re not sorry or you didn’t break my door?”

“I didn't break your door. I didn’t break anything.” Ronan couldn’t even look anywhere near Adam. He had been hoping he wouldn’t realize that little hitch.

“Then how did you get in?” Adam didn’t sound angry, more curious and amused than anything. Adam had never seen Ronan so flustered and embarrassed. He was internally praying that Ronan hadn’t actually done something horrible, but Ronan never felt any remorse for doing anything horrible, so he assumed it wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be. “Did you pick the lock?”

Ronan shook his head again. “I told you, I didn’t break anything, including in.”

“Then how did you get in? Did you go through the window?”

Ronan shook his head. Out of his pocket, he pulled the replica key, but kept it hidden in his hands, debating on whether or not to show Adam. He couldn’t bear the thought of having to explain it, but at the same time, Adam deserved to know.

“Ronan, I promise, I won’t be mad. Whatever you did, I’m just curious. I believe you didn’t break anything,” Adam tried again, leaning forward a little, trying to meet Ronan’s eyes. For the teen known for terrifying staring, he sure was hard to make eye contact with. “Look at me.”

Ronan tried, but just couldn’t look into his eyes as he put the replica key in Adam’s hand. Adam’s mind didn’t make the connection immediately. “This is my house key. It was in my apartment with me. It’s not even the spare that Gansey has. What are you on about? Look at me, please, Ronan.”

Ronan tried again to meet Adam’s eyes, but his gaze returned to his white knuckles in his lap. “No, it’s not.”

“Not what?”

“It’s not your house-key.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean that your house-key is still on your iron hook at home. I saw it as I came in. That’s not yours. That… That’s mine.”

“But you don’t have one. I gave one to Gansey. Did you steal Gansey’s?” Adam seemed to be getting just as frustrated as Ronan with his inability to explain exactly where he had gotten the key to his home.

“No. I don’t steal from my friends. That’s mine, Adam. As in I… I…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. He was ashamed. Adam couldn’t help but be a little astonished. Nothing made Ronan ashamed.

“Ronan.”

“What?”

“Look at me.”

Ronan did this time, for just a second.

“Did you dream it?” Adam asked suddenly, realizing the only place Ronan could’ve gotten a perfect key without stealing one of theirs is making himself. And the only place Ronan could make perfect things was in his dream.

Ronan nodded. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t think I was going to take your key. You gave it to me in a dream. I just… I didn’t know. You gave it to me and told me to come back.”

“Well, that was very wise of me. I didn’t know I was in your dreams.”

“You’re usually in my nightmares.” Ronan almost screamed with anxiety. That sounded really bad. “I-I mean, you’re usually the one getting hurt or attacked and I can’t save you. Ask Gansey; one time, in a nightmare, you put this mask on that made you into a monster, and I accidentally brought it with me after I pulled it off. Gansey and I think Noah found me with a mask covered in blood. Your blood.”

“Geez…” Adam breathed, swearing much more vulgar words under his breath. “I didn’t know I frequented your mind so often.”

Ronan almost laughed, because it was more of a case that Adam rarely left his mind, but then shrugged. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the key. I was worried you be mad. I took Gansey’s car keys out about a year ago and I haven’t told him yet, but I know he’d be livid.”

Adam actually laughed. “I wouldn’t have been mad. Well, I guess I might have been a little, but it all turned out for the best. Thanks again for… everything.”

Ronan chuckled a little nervously. “I’m just sorry I didn’t go earlier. Maybe I could’ve helped take them down. How many were there?”

“I think… I think eight.”

Ronan choked on air. “Eight to take out you?”

“They were worried that you were going to be there, I think they said. Apparently, every time they stalked my house, you were there, so they took that into consideration. I think they knew you could fight and they didn’t want to be caught unawares.”

“That’s… flattering.”

“It’s honestly still a little terrifying.” Ronan met Adam’s eyes in surprise. He looked nigh on panic, and Ronan realized this was something he just had to get off his chest and he’d probably rather tell Gansey or Blue or Noah or anyone else, but he just couldn’t take it any longer. Ronan felt oddly honored. “They broke in the window while I was reading and so I tried to call the cops but they broke the phone and then I tried to fight them but by the time I was fighting them, three were already inside… and… and eight of them were all punching and kicking me until I was down, and then they started carrying me toward my bedroom and...” His Henrietta accent was stronger than Ronan had ever heard it, telling him Adam was more scared than he had ever shown to Ronan.

“It’s okay, Adam. You’re not there anymore. You’re here now. I’ll protect you.” Ronan fought the urge to touch him, to hold his hand, anything. He did make sure Adam could see his eyes, see his honesty and his promise there.

Adam calmed, taking one deep breath after another. “They carried me into my bedroom, and I tried to fight them off, but I couldn’t and they tied me down to my bed. Then they drugged me, I think three or four times.” He swallowed. “I’ll spare you the details, but I’m astonished you didn’t find me with my pants around my ankles.”

Ronan’s jaw dropped. “I’ll castrate them.”

“Ronan… It’s okay.” Adam swallowed. “I’m… okay. It wasn’t anything that hasn’t been done before.” His words got soft as he finished the sentence.

Ronan’s jaw, if it could’ve dropped any further, it would have. “Adam…”

“I never told anyone.” Adam shrugged, his turn to look ashamed. “I didn’t want him to get that long of a sentence. Wasn’t worth it. Anyway… they drugged me… did that… and… uh… I started hallucinating. It was terrifying. I was... alone and they kept hitting me and I couldn’t stop it and I was so scared I would get out and I couldn’t move…”

This time, Ronan couldn’t rein in the urge to grasp Adam’s hand, and Adam didn’t stop him, only gripped his hand back.

“Th-Then… Then you untied me. And you let me anchor myself to you, let me feel safe. Then you left and I could move but something kept stopping me and I was moving and I didn’t know where you were and I heard you yell but I couldn’t help you…” Adam’s breathing was shuddery and uneven, his eyes unfocused. His grip on Ronan’s hand was a vise. Tight, impossibly tight.

“Then you came back. And you never left.”

Ronan nodded. “I came over to apologize for fighting. I brought the key in case you were too angry to open the door for me. It was around midnight, and I remember thinking it was odd that your apartment was so quiet because it was early to go to bed yet. I knocked a few times, but then I heard you moan from your bedroom. So… I unlocked the door and walked in. It was a mess, but I could tell what happened. So, I went into your bedroom and untied you. Then I discovered that you were on drugs, but you were crying and scared out of your mind, so I just called the police from there and waited with you. Then when the police got there, they decided I did this to you and tried to detain me as a possible suspect, but the paramedic needed my help calming you, so I came here and am now on hospital arrest.”

“Thanks, Ronan.”

“You’re welcome.”

Just then, a pleasant little nurse came bustling into the room, chastised the boys for not telling her the moment Adam woke, fiddled with some bags and buttons and bustled right back on out of the room again before either boy could say anything.

“Gansey texted me a couple minutes before you woke up and said he had just about convinced the officer that I was innocent… Can I get a favor?” Ronan asked abruptly, almost like he interrupted himself despite the pause.

“Sure.” Adam was curious, his grip still firm on Ronan’s hand.

“Please don’t be mad at me. I’m paying for your med bills. I felt so guilty that I couldn’t just let you pay especially without insurance. I’m sorry; I know that’s a line I shouldn’t have crossed, but just getting here was a bill big enough to knock you out of Aglionby and I couldn’t bear the thought of you losing everything over something that’s mostly my fault.”

Adam smiled and squeezed his hand. “I was worried about that. I was going to ask the nurse when the soonest I could leave was, but she was gone so fast.” He chuckled quietly, nodding his head as he made a decision. “Just this once. Thanks for telling me up front and not making it be something I found out on my own.”

Ronan grinned, happier than he’d been in days. Then he sobered. “I forgot to tell you, I also called your mom. I know that’s another line, but the hospital couldn’t get a hold of her and disabled messaging on her landline. She refused to come see you, and I really tried to hold my tongue, but I did correct her when needed.”

“Did you cuss her out?” Adam asked, feeling tired.

“Only a little. She told me you were worthless and a snitch. I told her she was spineless and a bitch. I figured rhyming made it more appropriate. Then she tried to tell me you were a rotten, useless, lying, legless, lazy bitch-baby, and I don’t think you know the words I used to describe her in return. I’m certainly not angry enough to repeat them.”

“She probably deserved it,” Adam said ruefully. “Thanks for standing up for me.”

“You must be loopy on painkillers,” Ronan grinned. “That’s twice in one conversation I admitted to helping you and you thanked me.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Expecting Gansey, both boys chorused, “Come in.”

It was not Gansey. Nor Blue, nor Noah, nor Maura nor Calla nor Persephone nor Orla nor any of the multitudes of other people that would be okay. It was Mrs. Parrish. The room was charged with energy, and Ronan wasn’t sure it was good.

And she looked very, very… unstable, Ronan concluded warily. But, she was his mother, and Adam looked extremely pleased to see her, so Ronan went to leave. Just because when it came to Adam he was a nervous wreck didn’t mean he couldn’t sense his cue to skidoo just as well as anyone else. Adam’s hand tightened around his however, impossibly tight, and Ronan knew this was no coincidence. He wanted Ronan to stay.

He would stay. He sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Adam couldn’t believe his eyes. His face revealed nothing as far as to the silent conversation him and Ronan had shared moments before. Ronan doubted Mrs. Parrish had even noticed the hands intertwined on the mattress. “Mom?” He croaked.

She stepped into the room. There were tears in her eyes. There were tears in Adam’s eyes. Ronan’s eyes were scanning her figure carefully. She was tense. She was antsy. She was unstable. She was emotional. There was something in her hand in her pocket. Something was very, very, very wrong.

“Adam… I… I talked to your friend here earlier and it made me realize something…” Her voice was surprisingly stable and Ronan didn’t trust her careful steps toward Adam. The closer she got, the less he trusted her, he found. “You deserve… You deserve to see me. Deserve to know that… that I…”

Her words were too calculated. Too careful. Ronan’s voice was low and angry as he spoke. “Mrs. Parrish. I would not recommend you do what I think you’re about to do.”

Adam looked at Ronan in confusion, but there was a measure of trust there that hadn’t been two days ago. “Mom, what are you doing?”

“I came… I came…” Then her hand was out of her pocket and she had a knife and she was going to slash at Adam when Ronan lunged across Adam and wrapped himself around the arm holding the knife, his momentum not only pulling Ronan over Adam and off the other side of the bed, but also Mrs. Parrish to the ground.

For Adam, everything happened a blur. The room flooded with doctors and Ronan was groaning and dripping something dark red on the floor. His mom was forced out of the room kicking and screaming about punishing her lying son, her knife on the floor and handcuffs around her wrists.

When his family was terrible, he always thought surely it couldn’t get any worse. Unfortunately, in Adam’s case, it always got worse.

Ronan was put under, and laid in the bed next to his. He had been so wrapped up in the new Ronan that had sat next to him on the bed that he hadn’t even noticed that there was another bed in the room. Police officers came in to the room to interview him, asking him if Ronan started the fight or who the knife belonged to or when it all started or if his mother was normally violent.

“Ronan wouldn’t hurt me or my mother. He’s one of my best friends in the entire world. He doesn’t carry a knife. You can try to villainize him all you want, but Ronan has saved my life twice this week alone and is completely, entirely, through and through, innocent.” He said that so many times that he had it memorized. He would say it another thousand times if that meant Ronan wouldn’t be assaulted with police officers once he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan spends the day with Adam, who's stuck in the hospital for longer than he thinks necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS NON CON AND RAPE I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO TAG THIS PLEASE IF THIS WILL CAUSE YOU MENTAL/EMOTIONAL/PHYSICAL HARM DO NOT READ I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T TAG THIS PLEASE BE SAFE THANKS

An hour after his mother had been taken away, Gansey stopped in.

“What the bloody hell happened?” were the first words out of his mouth. “ _ Why _ the blinking blue blazes is Ronan in a hospital bed?”

“That’s a loaded question.”

Gansey just stared at him. “Ronan called me seven hours ago and said, ‘I didn’t do it but I’m going to be in the hospital with Adam. You should probably go to his apartment. And, like, bring Blue and Noah.’”

“I was getting over a drug overdose, or I would have called you myself.”

Gansey’s eyes widened and his eyebrows fell in suspicion. “You  _ what _ ?”

“I was attacked in my home, tied to my bed, drugged, raped and beaten. Ronan saved my sorry ass. Then my mother came to the hospital and tried to attack me and he took the blow for me and saved my sorry ass again.”

Gansey looked like he might faint. “ _ Ronan _ ?” Adam nodded, his facial expression saying he felt the same way. “Holy Mary,” he muttered, looking over at the thuggish boy who lay sleeping. “Your  _ mother  _ attacked you?”

“That’s the most shocking thing about this scenario?”

“No, that’s just the easiest for me to process.” Gansey went over and examined Ronan. “It’s hard to believe your mother did  _ that _ .” He gestured to Ronan. “He looks like he got in a knife fight.”

“He did. My mother had a knife.”

Gansey actually choked, coughing as he turned to Adam. “Ronan took a  _ knife _ for you.”

Adam nodded.

“Lord above.”

“You’re telling me.” Adam was having a hard time processing this as well, and he had had much longer to process it.

“Wait…  _ Raped _ ?”

“Well, I was under the influence of three different drugs at the time, but yeah.”

“God above… Tied to your bed and  _ beaten _ ?”

“Gansey, you heard me the first time.”

Then Ronan began to wake up. “I hate anesthetics…” He moaned. “Why the hell did they even drug me? And  _ lord _ … My side hurts… Your mom cuts like a bitch, Adam...”

Gansey’s jaw dropped. “I was really hoping you were high, Adam.”

“Unfortunately,” Ronan groaned. “None of us are as high as we need to be right now. Damn it all… Did they give me stitches?”

“Yeah. Apparently, she carved a couple good chunks out of you.”

“Ugh… This is what I get for being a good person.”

“Ronan... Adam… I’m sorry.” The two injured teens just sighed.

“We’ve already done this once,” Ronan huffed. “The whole sorry thing. We’re sorry. We’re all sorry. We all suck. Let’s be done now.”

Gansey shook his head as if to clear it. “Well, how long are you both going to be in the hospital? How are you going to pay for this, Adam?”

“I’ll be here for the rest of today, him until probably the day after tomorrow. And he’s not paying for it. I am.”

Gansey thought for a brief second, he was actually going to pass out. “Okay. Wait. So, it’s okay for Ronan to pay for things you can’t afford, but when I do it it’s the worst thing known to man.”

“It’s only just this once. And it’s not the worst thing known to man, it just doesn’t feel right. And he had already paid for me when I woke up, so I didn’t exactly have a lot of say in the matter.” Adam rattled off every reason like because it was Ronan, it was okay.

Ronan decided he wasn’t opposed to that reasoning.

Gansey just stood between the two beds, gaze flicking between the two teens like he couldn’t believe what had happened while he was gone. Which was fair, because both Ronan and Adam were having their disbeliefs.

For example, Adam still couldn’t quite process the fact that Ronan had stopped his mother from  _ stabbing  _ him.

Ronan still couldn’t believe how close he had come to leaving the room. Adam could’ve gotten murdered and it would have been entirely his fault.

Another example: Adam couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the fact that he frequented Ronan’s dreams.

Ronan couldn’t believe that Adam had held his hand. For a long time. In front of his mother.

Not quite Gansey’s level of shock, but pretty damn close.

 

Ronan wasn’t quite right about the timing. Ronan was free to leave by the next morning, as he had guessed. But, it was going to be at least another three days for Adam.

Adam was miserable.

The hospital room wasn’t necessarily dim or even very Henrietta-esque, in Adam’s opinion. It was pristinely clean and even the staff dressed in crisp white and all spoke with a carefully hidden accent. 

The nurse who attended to him most of the time was named Kate, and even seem she seemed to sense his impatience. She used to try to hold conversation with him, but as more and more hours passed, she realized that he wasn’t going to talk and it wasn’t her fault. He was itching to move, the  _ want _ inside him snarling and clawing. He couldn’t take it. He just wanted to get out of this not-horrible hospital. Even going back to work all day seemed like a significant improvement.

Only twenty-four hours left, he consoled himself. Only twenty-four hours. Surely, he could last twenty-four hours. That was only an hour… twenty-four times.

There was a knock on the door. Adam nervously sat up a little. “Come in.”

It was Ronan. Adam smiled and relaxed. He hadn’t had a visitor in  _ so _ long. And he wouldn’t admit it to himself, but Ronan was  _ definitely  _ his favorite visitor.

“Guess what, Rumples? I brought you a present.” Ronan’s rather brash side had become more apparent as the attack was less and less  _ now _ and more and more  _ then _ . However, even Gansey had commented on the fact that he was softer with Adam than he was with anyone else. Adam anxiously tried to view what Ronan had. “And I accidentally got it out of a dream so there’s no taking it back.”

Whatever it was, Adam realized, it was small. Ronan easily encased in one of his wide, square hands. And Ronan looked rather pleased with himself, so it was probably either extremely offensive or it was funny… or both.

Adam Parrish dissolved into a puddle of painful giggles as Ronan pulled a spray-can of what he could only assume to be pepper spray, ludicrously labelled “Adam-Hater Repellent” in bright, colorful bubble letters. Ronan, proud he had made Adam laugh, laughed too. 

Even if he could’ve taken it back to the store, he wouldn’t have. He figured it had something to with the fact that Ronan didn’t pity Adam. Whatever he gave him, it wasn’t because he thought he couldn’t get it himself - more the opposite. Ronan knew Adam could get it himself, but it would be better if Ronan got it for him.

“Thanks, Ronan. I’ll make sure to pull that out the next time people break in my windows.”

“No problem. So how have you been occupying yourself?”

Adam’s face deadened. “I haven’t. I’ve been  _ so _ bored.”

“Blue suggested I bring you your cards. Then I realized that cards are no fun and you probably can’t use them without the ley line, so I might have done… Something.” Ronan looked cheeky. Cheeky was a good look on Ronan; it lit him up like a christmas tree. But it boded an interesting day ahead.

“What did you do?” Adam asked quizzically, trying to predict what he might have done and coming up with nothing.

“Up for a swim?”

Adam couldn’t quite believe he was out of the hospital. He knew he would have to go back later, but here he was, on his way to go swimming with Ronan. Ronan had talked with the head doctor, civilly and intelligently, and had convinced him that an afternoon out of the hospital, exercising would be beneficial for Adam’s health. 

Hence, they were on their way to the only indoor pool in Henrietta. There were only two pools anyway, much like the papers. There were more than strictly necessary, but nobody was complaining, least of all Adam.

The trip was mostly silent, only the roar of the engine and the constant purr of the wind racing over the streamlined car.

Ronan broke the silence as he pulled into the parking lot. “Wait in the car for a second.” Adam didn’t miss the return of the cheeky smile across his features. He couldn’t fight the little smirk. Ronan had another surprize for him. 

So Adam waited in the car. Ronan opened the trunk.

A couple minutes later, Ronan opened his door for him. He had their bags on his arms, but before Adam knew what was happening, Ronan had him in his arms and was carrying him into the building, bridal style.

“Ro-Ronan!” Adam spluttered, wiggling a little. “Put me down!” He couldn’t fight the broadening smile, nor the childish giggles that he could feel bubbling up inside of him. Ronan’s arms were strong and stable, warm and comforting. It was still odd to be carried, especially by someone who wasn’t all that much bigger than he was.

“I’ve got to make sure you don’t get hurt  _ somehow _ ,” Ronan grinned at him, his face much closer to Adam than normal. “We wouldn’t want you to trip or  _ fall _ ,” Ronan mimed tripping, then mimed  _ dropping Adam _ , causing Adam to wrap his arms around Ronan’s neck.

“Ronan!” Adam cried out in surprize. “It’s just the pool! I won’t get hurt!” He had stopped struggling, realizing that there was a very real possibility that Ronan would just drop him if the effort became too much. Even though just getting him out of that hospital was impossibly healing for the young man, being dropped onto the cracked, cock-eyed concrete didn’t sound particularly enjoyable.

Ronan did finally put him down once they had gone through the first door and the smell of chlorine had wafted through to their noses. Adam was still a little smiley as they walked up the front counter. Ronan handed the boy who was only a couple years younger than them a ten dollar bill and lead Adam to the changing room. Ronan handed Adam one bag and dug in the other, his back turned.

Both boys changed in relative silence.

And turned back around in their swimming trunks. Ronan grinned satisfactorily. 

Adam, after a brief search of his apartment, didn’t appear to have swimming trunks. Which was unacceptable. But also a glorious, pure, and dangerous opportunity for someone like Ronan. He had had the pleasure of shopping for swimming trunks for Adam and Adam, if he really wanted to swim as much as the little bounce in his step had implied, he would have to wear whatever Ronan had bought him. Dangerous.

Ronan watched as Adam turned to him nervously, his cheeks pink. He rubbed his arms nervously, whether because Ronan had guessed his size  _ perfectly _ or because he would never have bought those particular trunks for himself or because Ronan had most certainly remembered to take the price tag off them, Ronan couldn’t tell. Pure.

The trunks themselves were quite a statement. For one thing, they were bright, bright pink. They weren’t particularly short or tight; Ronan wasn’t that kind of asshole, especially not with Adam. It was more of the color that made Adam’s cheeks match and the way that they made his skin look pale and fit.

Glorious.

“Do they fit okay?” Ronan asked, trying to hide his smirk. 

“Y-Yeah,” He stumbled, blushing even darker.

“Do you like them?”

Adam was quick to respond, “Sure!” but even Ronan could tell he meant  _ No!  _ Unfortunately, it was Ronan’s money and for the moment, there was no escape for Adam.

”Good. Let’s go.” Ronan lead the way out of the changing room, the smirk definitely present.

They splashed and played in the pool all afternoon. Ronan was careful not to push Adam too far or too hard and Adam was careful not to break anything important.

Adam hardly stopped smiling the entire time. Every time his smile would begin to fade, Ronan would do something silly or he’d see his trunks again or Ronan would say something sassy and probably a little rude and he’d practically fall over laughing.

Adam was honestly disappointed when Ronan said they had to leave. He hadn’t had this much fun in so long, much less with Ronan, someone who he usually fought with. Ronan carried him out of the pool, so “you won’t fall flat on your face and break something important” or so  Ronan claimed.

He changed back into the clothes he had been wearing once he had dried off, and him and Ronan headed back to the car. Adam walked this time, but he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or a little disappointed.

Perhaps he needed to be in a hospital; he was going a little mad, even for his friends.

In any case, the drive back was filled with jokes and insults and ridiculous claims that made Adam laugh so hard he had tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Adam didn’t miss the fleeting but affectionate glances Ronan gave him.

Ronan didn’t miss that Adam’s eyes hardly left him the whole ride back.

So when Ronan asked if Adam wanted company overnight, it was no surprize to either that the answer was a resounding yes.

Ronan, predicting this answer, had packed an overnight bag and followed Adam back up to his room. Taking his spot in the chair next to his bed, he commandeered the television remote and began flipping through the possible channels. There was nothing of interest, except the now flashing dvd player. He gave Adam a sneaky look.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He pulled out a couple horror movies he had stashed in his bag for such an occasion. Ronan decided with a pleased quirk of his eyebrow that one of Adam’s most attractive looks was when he was pleased with a choice or idea. He always looked almost regal, his eyes reflecting the depth of the question in his soul. It was part of the reason Ronan was so eager to please Adam.

“Oh… Let’s watch that one,” Adam grinned, looking at the Silence of the Lambs. “I’ve heard a lot about it.”

Ronan grinned. “It’s pretty terrifying. You sure?”

Adam smiled back, his eyebrows raising in challenge. “Are you worried you’ll get too scared?”

“I’ve already seen it. I’m worried about you. Wouldn’t want you to scream and wake up the other patients.”   
“I do  _ not _ scream.”

“Are you sure? I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t scream, Ronan.”

Then Ronan had the smile again, the playful, teasing one that promised something surprising. Adam watched him carefully, but he didn’t do anything immediately, just put the movie in and sat down on Adam’s bed. The chair was at a poor angle for movie watching and there wasn’t really any place to move it. 

Adam joined him on the bed, still a little suspicious but it was fading quickly as the movie’s adverts began to show. Obviously, as an older movie, all the adverts were for movies Adam had already seen, but that didn’t make them any less entertaining.

Then, Ronan’s hands snaked around his sides and squeezed and wriggled, making Adam jump and yelp as the ticklish sensations stampeded over his others.

The yelp was just loud enough and just long enough that Ronan considered it a scream. “ _ ”I don’t scream, Ronan... _ ”” He mocked, a shockingly good imitation, his smile victorious. His hands twitched threateningly.

“I meant at scary movies!” He shivered, rubbing his sides, watching Ronan’s hands. He didn’t particularly want to sit that close to Ronan again. It wasn’t that he minded being tickled that much, or even that Ronan had done it. But sitting next to him immediately afterward seemed like  _ begging _ him to do it again, and he didn’t want that kind of scare while watching what some people had said was one of the scariest movies of all time.

“Oh, calm down,” Ronan said, patting the bed where Adam had sat. He smiled, but this time it seemed genuine and affectionate. Not playful, not teasing. “Scout’s honor, I’m done.”

Adam rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of, “You were  _ never _ a scout,” under his breath. 

“Probably true,” Ronan admitted with a smirk. 

The movie played, and both boys jumped more than they’d like to admit. At one of the scariest parts of the movie (no spoilers) Adam’s hand jumped into Ronan’s and neither said a word, but neither let go either.

Ronan almost laughed as a thought occurred to him.  _ Us holding hands by accident then not letting go is almost a perfect analogy for our entire friendship. _

As the movie ended, Ronan started to get up to put another movie in, but he was stopped by Adam’s grip on his hand. “I’m too tired, Ro…” He yawned in the middle of Ronan’s name… “...nan. Let’s just go to bed… Where do you want to sleep?”

There was an unspoken option there that Ronan found himself blushing a little at. He had assumed that the uncomfortable hospital chair would be his bed tonight, but Adam had offered his bed… Where he was going to be sleeping. 

“Are… you sure?” Ronan asked, thinking of his nightmares. “I… I have a lot of nightmares.”

Adam nodded. “I do too.”

Ronan sat back down next to Adam, and simultaneously they snuggled down, backs pressed together due to the tiny bed. It took both of them a long time to fall asleep.

 


End file.
